


It Was My Father's

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren's eyes are pleading. Don't ruin this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was My Father's

"It was my father's," Warren says, sliding the jewelry box forward.

Will hesitates before taking the long, thin box. The black fabric is velvety under his fingers. "Are you sure he'd want me to have this? I mean, my dad put him—"

"Will. Take it."

Warren's eyes are pleading. Don't ruin this. Accept this. Take this. Will grins softy in apology and opens the box. It's a necklace, thin gold links attached to a flame matching those tattooed on Warren's wrists. Will gasps. "Didn't he—"

"They took it from him when he went to prison. Gave it to me. My mom gave it to him as an engagement present. I want you to have it now."

Will's mouth is suddenly dry. He reaches blindly for his water glass and it falls with a thunk onto the table and spills onto the floor, the white tablecloth, beneath their wide porcelain plates. "Oh my God," Will says, moving the box off the table without thinking. Warren shakes his head and starts cleaning up the water with his linen napkin. A waiter comes over and helps. When the table is reasonably dry again, Will realizes the box is clutched tightly in his left hand and he has no intention of letting it go.

"So?" Warren asks. There is fragility behind his tough veneer. Will sees it easily now, and it floods his heart with affection. Love.

"So what?"

"Will you accept it?"

"Of course." Will opens the box and puts the necklace on, belatedly realizing he probably should have let Warren do the honors, but then realizing Warren would have protested if he'd meant to do it himself. Will wonders if he's just agreed to marry Warren or of he's agreed to something more…permanent. If he's accepted Warren's love for him instead of always worrying that Warren will leave him for a girl.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Warren asks, already waving for the check.

Will smiles. "Yeah," he says. "Let's."


End file.
